MRAM (magnetic RAM) and other nonvolatile memories have been developed as substitutes of DRAM (dynamic random access memory) and other volatile memories.
However, for MRAM, because data are written as current flows in MTJ (magnetic tunnel junction) elements, it takes some time to perform a write operation. Consequently, when the memory cells belonging to the same bank are repeatedly accessed over a short time period, it may not be possible to carry out a data write.
In addition, when a data write is carried out, if the logic of the data already stored in the memory cells is identical to the logic of the data to be written the write current (cell current) used to overwrite existing data with the new data is wastefully used.